The Legacy of the Warrior
by LithiumEyes
Summary: Years in the future, The Spider Witch took over Avalon and the mages are dead. But their children are the last thing left to defend the web. So when the witch travels back in time, the warrior's daughter follows with her packmate, the last mistwolf.
1. The Warrior and her Packmate

SFI: Me again. And meet Vampgirl. My Goth Bff. She's really cool. 

CJ: What about me?

SFI: You're an ass.

VG: So true. And know what? We should discect him like a frog.

SFI: Good idea. Don't own.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The barren Earth cracked as she ran. Silvery magic flared from her wrist. The eerie howl of the last mistwolf echoed in the nothingness.

_'Pack mate. The Earth is dying'_

'I know. I feel it. And the dragon. Where are you?'

_'Here.'_ Silver mist encircled her. A white wolf emerged. Her fur was so white, it rippled with light blue colors. Her eyes were an icy blue, the same color as the girl's. 'Arianna. Are you alright?'

'This never should have happened. How could we be alone Frostfire?'

_'We have each other and that is enough.'_ Frost looked up at her wolf-sister. Arianna had dark blue hair. Her skin was so pale it seemed transparent. Her ice blue are were cold.

Arianna, or Ari, was the daughter of the woman who was the warrior. But all the great mages of that time had been killed by the Spider Witch, leaving the infant, Ari, in the clutches of the witch.

Ari had been given mistwolf magic until she was half wolf. The mistwolves had all been slaughtered because of her. But Frost bonded with her. Together they found Kayla, Emma, Oz, and her brother, Zan or Z.

'Let's go. I need some exercise. Fighting should do the trick.' Ari growled. Frost grinned in reply.   
-   
Kayla plopped down on the giant red sofa. Casa, a magical black leopard, crawled in beside her.

"Man, there is nothing to do around here." she complained.

Emma looked up, her hazel eye's dancing with laughter. "Maybe you should clean your room. You can't even see the floor. It's covered in clothes."

"It's a work of art." Kayla retorted, "And besides I like my new rug. You can wear it."

Kayla had platinum blonde hair. Her green eyes changed with her mood; a moss color when she was angry, bright emerald when she was sad, and lime the rest of the time. Her eyes were the only evidence of her goblin heritage.

Emma's hair was bright copper and her eyes hazel. She was sweet and caring, even though times were grim. Her rainbow gem stayed teal most of the time. She was bonded to a silver, dimension-hopping fox.

"Hey. You guys seen my sis? I need to ask her something." Z said as he entered the room.

"No. Can't say that I have. You could ask me if you want to." Kayla said, with a slight blush.

"I need Ari." Z was handsome, by all standards. He was tall with light brown hair. His eyes were deep, liquid brown. His skin was golden brown from time in the sun. His body was lean and muscular. On his shoulder was, usually, Windy, a young griffin, named for the griffin who died in the beginning of the war.

It seemed like the warrior heard her brother, because she chose that moment to stumble into the room. She had a scratch across her right cheek. Her left wrist hung at an odd angle and she limped slightly.

Frost fire fared better. Her coat was stained with some blood, but she seemed fine otherwise.

"What have you done now?! You're trying to commit suicide, I know it!" Emma exclaimed. She ran teal light over her dark-haired friend.

"Ari. We need to talk." Z said, "In private."

"Fine. My room." Ari shook off Emma and lead Z and Frost.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm worried about you. You're out alone all the time and you come back bumped and hurt. Why don't you let us help you?" Z exclaimed.

"Because you don't understand. I feel the Earth's pain and suffering. I need to do something to protect it. And I'm never alone. I have Frost." Ari whisper, running her hands through the white wolf's thick fur.

"Well it doesn't seem to be enough. Look at yourself! You're obsessed!"

Ari flushed, her silver magic flaring. Frost put herself between her sister and the boy. She pulled back her lips and growled low in her throat. Z took a step back.

"Consider what I said." he said as he left the room. Ari curled in her bed and wept. Frost thrust her cold nose in the girl's hand.

_'It will be alright.'_

'I hope so'   
-   
SFI: Man I am watching sum weird ass Sci-Fi movie.NEwho R&R.

VG: Yeah or we send El Stupido to your place.

CJ:I'd resent that if my brain weren't smoking. Hey stop that beeping noise! Get these guys in yellow away from me! And tell them to stop spraying that white stuff at me!


	2. The Portal Opens

me: Sup? I don't really care if you hate this fic with a passion, I'm continuing it. So in little words..... SCREW YOU IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY! 

VampGirl: Ummmmmmmm..........Stop eating sugar cookies. You are wayyyyy too hyper.

CJ: Yeash. I thought I was bad. Hey Fred, what's the song of the day?

Fred: Can you feel that?.........Oh shit.

CJ: What the-?

VampGirl: Shut up!

Fred: It seems what is left of my human side, is slowly changing..in me. WILL YOU GIVE IT TO ME?

CJ: Fred is scaring me...

VampGirl: It is Down With The Sickness by Disturbed.

Fred: There is no turning back now, you've woken up the demons in me!

me: I claim not that song or AWOM. Hehehehehehehehe. Awom. Sounds like a drug.

VampGirl: Ooooooookkkkkkkkk O-O

SAYING OF THE DAY: I'm trying to see things from your point of view, but I can't stick my head that far up my ass

Her spider legs clicked against the stone floor. At her wrist, what was once the dragon stone, pulsed with dark orange light. The Spider Witch turned. From her stomach up, she looked human. Long, stringy black hair hung around her face.

Instead of human legs, the witch's lower body was the abdomen of a spider. Eight hairy legs supported the demented magic user. She was the picture of a child's worst nightmare.

A thunder-like roaring rumbled through the Spider Witch's lair. The Drake waddled into the room. His scales were a muddy brown color. His eyes were a diluted yellow. The dragon sized around a big elephant and then half of another one.

"What do you want, Drake?" the witch growled.

_"Everything you wished is ready. You can open it very soon. You only need one thing. The-"_

"Let me guess. The magic of a pure mage. That is what I wished would not come up. Oh well. I know who to pick. It is as simple as 1-2-3." the Spider Witch laughed.  
---

"A little bit more and we have a rainbow flower. If only they could return magic to Earth. Then I wouldn't stop growing them." Ari sighed, wistfully. She held out a rainbow flower, shimmering with silver, gold, red, blue, and too many other colors to keep track of. Rainbow seeds decorated the front of her black shirt.

_'And if only the witch didn't control the magic web. You need to stop with the 'If only'._ You just get everyone depressed' Frost growled playfully. She shook her coat clean of the rainbow magic. Her coat still gleamed with white and blues. Her ice blue eyes looked at her packmate levelly.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say Miss 'If-I-don't-have-too-much-blood-on-me-then-I-am-clean." Ari laughed, earning a dirty look from the mistwolf.

_'Come on. Let's run.'_ the white wolf said, snapping her jaws. ---

"Hey! Windy! Get off the table!" Z exclaimed. The golden griffin looked at his human friend, seeing if the boy was serious. Brown eyes glared at emerald. With a squawk, the winged creature leapt from the table top.

_'You'll learn. I used to get nailed for even looking at the table'_ Casa said, purring as Kayla scratched her back. The black cat flicked her long tail, elegantly, showing her enjoyment of being patted.

"Yep. And you didn't learn until you got your tail set on fire. Which I am still sorry about." Kayla said, laughing, her eyes bright.

_'I'm sure. That really hurt, you know. I still have a bald spot'_ Casa growled, looking at the furless tip of her tail.

"Aww. It gives you character. Plus a perfect opportunity for blackmail!" the blonde girl giggled.

"How did we get on to the topic of blackmail?" Oz asked. The elf sat at the table, munching on cereal, his legs swinging. A cross between a serpent dragon and a dog curled underneath his feet. Mandius lifted his head at his friend remark and barked in reply.

_'Cloud Boy, get your head out of the clouds!'_ the little creature remarked, using his favorite name for Oz.

"Hey! So what other names have you though up for me? Air Head? Puff the magic elf? Tornado breath, though that isn't so bad-"

_'Stop thinking. You'll hurt your brain and we don't want Emma to have to cool you down.'_ the dragon laughed.

"What?" the healer said, coming out of her daze. She shook her red-haired head, clearing her mind. Diamond gazed at her bonded mage.

_'I think Emma is more of an air head than Oz.'_ the fox laughed. Mostly silver, the fairy creature had ebony eyes that slited in her narrow face. Her paws were gold in comparison to the rest of her soft fur. Standing at little over three feet, the fox was all together sweet and adventuresome looking.

"I resent that! I was thinking anyways. Why are we hiding from the witch?" Emma asked.

"Because you have no chance of beating her." a voice said from behind them. Ari emerged from her room, clothed in her fighting outfit. Fairly loose black tank top, cutoff capris and leather "ninja" shoes.

"Talk about the bearer of bad news. Can't you say anything happy?" Kayla asked.

"I don't do perky." was the blunt reply as the blue haired speaker left the house, followed by the white mistwolf.

"Damn that girl needs to loosen up! I never asked if she was perky, just happy." Kayla muttered, shaking her blonde head.  
---

"The key to opening my portal approaches. Drake, prepare to fight. Do not kill her. I need her magic." the Spider Witch ordered.

_"Yes, Master. What about the wolf?"_

"Kill it. I care not about it. Only it's mage."

Drake crouched and roared, spewing orange/black fire across the parched Earth. The eerie howl of two pakmates called to the two evil beings, challenging them.

"Get ready." the Spider Witch hissed, her heart beating in excitement. Soon, very soon. She would have the key to ruling the web without the hassle of the mages.

Snarling, girl and wolf skidded to a stop in front of their opponents. The wolf stone flared with silver fire. The warrior glared at the witch, hatred flowing through her veins.

"How dare you challenge us, witch. On our own territory? You will not win." Ari growled, the hair along her neck, standing up.

"I only want your magic, my little warrior." the Spider Witch cackled, "Drake, attack!"

The dragon roared and charged, swinging his thick tail and spurting fire. Ari and Frost leapt out of harms way before charging forward. The warrior snapped her wrist, creating a lasso she threw around the Drake's neck. Pulling, she began choking the dragon.

Drake screamed and pulled his head back, violently, sending the blue haired girl stumbling forward.

"Frost! Help me!" she yelped.

_'Ari!'_ the mistwolf leapt in front of her wolf-sister, giving the warrior her magic. Her white-blue fur stood on end as she snapped at the air in frustration.

"He's absorbing my magic! I can't disconnect it! He's gonna suck me in!" Ari whispered, her voice tight from struggling.

_'Not as long as I have breath in my body. Hold on. I'll distract him.'_ Frost said as she leapt towards the Drake. The mistwolf ran from one side of the dragon to the other, annoying the great beast. He swung his tail around and connected with Frostfire's side, sending her hurtling into the air.

"Frost! No. Please don't be dead." the warrior gasped as she, violently, ended her rope of magic. Ari ran to her wolf-sister's side, checking for extreme injuries.

_'I will live. Stop the witch.'_ Frost murmured, weakly. Ari nodded, her eyes watering.

"It is too late my little warrior. I have the magic to open the portal. Thanks to you and your pet." the Spider Witch laughed, triumphantly. From her neck, she pulled one of the Crystals of Avalon. She drew a vertical line threw the air, creating a tear in the planes. Wind whipped from the portal.

"A portal to where?" Ari screamed over the whiplike wind.

"A portal to the past!" the witch said, her face beaming. The warrior's eyes widened as she realized what the Spider Witch's plan was.

"I won't let you! I'll stop you before you kill them! That is a promise." the mage growled. Frost was beside her. Both stood ready.

"You stand no chance against me, child." the witch said as she flicked her wrist, recalling the Drake into the dragon stone. She then jumped into the portal. Without thinking, Frost barrled forward, followed by Ari, who grabbed the wolf's thick fur. A faint whisper echoed in their heads.

_One jumps, we all jump._

---

_'Perhaps we should go home now, healer.'_ Stormbringer said, looking up at Emily.

"I'm not sure. I can feel something coming. Almost like-"

_'Mistwolves.'_ Storm finished. The silver wolf's nose was in the air and the tip of her bushy tail flicked.

All of a sudden, a loud crash rumbled from behind the two. Screams of fright and alarm echoed.

Storm charged forward, a low growl rumbling in the wolf's chest. Emily quickly followed her friend. After a few minutes, the healer and the mistwolf emerged in the magic glen, where chaos rained.

A demon like creature shot blasts of murky orange fire at the animals. A blue haired girl whipped silver fire right back at the demon. At the girl's side, stood a mistwolf. A little smaller than Storm, but pure muscle and ferocious, snarling and snapping at the girl's side.

Adrine crouched in a fighting stance, chucking golden fire at the demon. Storm ran to her bonded's side, ready to fight.

Before either could challenge the spider like beast, the strange girl intercepted.

"Get out of here. She'll kill you. You are not strong enough. Run!" the girl panted, "Ready, Frost? Let's fight!"

Girl and white mistwolf charged, howling. From behind the demon, a dragon faded into the picture. It's muddy scales shining dully in the sunlight. Roaring, the dragon swung his tail at the attackers.

Where there was two figures, became mist. Behind the dragon, the mistwolf appeared, teeth bared in a challenge.

_'Leave, Witch. We will beat you, no matter what you think.'_ the wolf said, her voice low and menacing. The witch cried out in anger. Growling, she and the dragon, vanished.

Emily, Kara, Adrine and all the animal gaped at girl and wolf. The blue haired girl ran to her animal compainion.

"Please tell me you are alright." she whispered, ignoring their audience.

_'I will be fine, Ari. What about you?'_ the wolf asked before turning to the humans and animals who were watching them. The white wolf crouched, growling low in her throat.

"Umm. What just happened?" Kara asked, finally, eyeing the strange wolf.

"We just saved your lives. That was the Spider Witch. If any of those blasts she was producing, hit you, you wouldn't even be able to say goodbye. They were all poisined dragon fire." the girl said, her eyes watching them warily.

"You don't seem to be all good if your friend thinks we are your next opponent." Adriane stated. By her side, Storm was tense.

"Frostfire is only protecting me. She trust no one except me. We are the last with mistwolf magic to flow in our veins." the girl countered.

"What are you talking about? There about a hundred mistwolves roaming in Aldenmore. And then there is Storm." Emily said, confusion writen on her face.

_'Where we are from, I am the last mistwolf. I would have died also if my packmate had not saved me."_ the wolf, Frostfire, said. She no longer was growling, instead, she watched Storm with interest.

"Where exactly are you from?" Ozzie asked.

"Here. Well twenty years in the future. The Spider Witch came back in time to when you were at the weakest stge in your magic. She didn't plan on me folowing. She figured that if you died then she would be free to rule the web without competition. Your children are the only things keeping her from ruling the web and Avalon. I am Ari and this is my best friend, Frost." the blue haired girl said.

"Wow. Wait a minute. Where are we?" Kara asked.

"The five great mages of this time were killed by the witch when she gained control of Avalon"  
---

me:Well? What do you think now? If you are confused, then hopefully, the next few chapters will clear things up. And to the supid person who reviewed me saying that goblin's eyes don't change color, this is a **FANFICTION!** I didn't say that **GOBLINS** eye color changes, I said** KAYLA'S** eye color changed. Her GREEN EYES were what I was talking about.

VampGirl: ummmm, Shadow Fox, you are crazy. Take a chill pill.

CJ: Yeah. You don't have to be soo mean. People like you are the reason people like me need medicine.

me: Screw you. I needed to let that out of my system. I feel better now. Review, flame me. I don't care. It's gettin cold up here. Hot weather for us is 30F.


	3. The Lone Warrior

me: Bed. Need sleep. I want my bed. 

VampGirl: Go to bed at an earlier hour then!

me:Can't. Need to watch Adult Swim and surf the web. Look at the preety boo-boo I got last night when I wiped out looking for a picture of anime hottie Hiei (e-mail me a request for the picture and I'll send you the awesomely hot pic!)

CJ: You SOOO need a boyfriend so you don't go on 'Dates' with Hiei and Kurama pics. God you are pathetic!

me: So? At least I do something I like that doesn't involve me waking up in a straight jacket in a padded-wall room. You'd think you'd stop drinking Red Bull the fiftyith time that happened. What number are you on?

CJ: 274! And damn proud of it!

VampGirl: Yeah and thanx to Narri-chan. Finally a POSITIVE review. Have a cookie! Hands out a cookie And Ari does know that Adriane and Zach are her parents. Last chap didn't show it but this one will! And some ? will be answered later on!

Fred: Crowded streets cleared away one by one Hollow heros separate as they run You're so cold, keep your hand in mine Wise men wonder while strong men die (BREAKING BENJAMIN-SO COLD)

**SAYING OF THE DAY:** WARNING! In case of emergency, I'm using your fat ass as a floatation device. ---

Ari and Frost left the newer mages(At the time, Ari is more advanced then the rest of them) to ponder the news that in a few years or so, they were going to die. It was a lot to deal with expecially coming from a stranger. Wouldn't you freak if someone came up to you, said they were from 20 years in the future, and that you were going to die before then? Of course, that wierdo person could also be beating themselves up for letting slip some info that could dramatically change the future.

"I am stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ari chanted, slamming her head into a tree, "I have completely messed up our frigin world, Frost! Maybe that's a good thing. I mean our lives can't get much worse. Scratch that. Things can always get worse."

Pop! Pop! Pop!

Three dragonflies zoomed around Ari and Frost's head. An emerald one landed on top of the white mistwolf's head.

_'Hiya Wufie!'_ it squeeked.

"Jade! What the hell are you doing here?" Ari asked the green dragonfly. A teal mini-dragon plopped on the blue haired girl's shoulder.

_'Ar-Ar! Kaya messie!'_ the dragonfly piped.

"Kayla sent you because she had a mess? Figures." Ari growled. Inside, she wanted to throw the little pest for calling her Ar-Ar.

_'They have a message. Azure says that Kayla and the rest told them to find you.'_ Frost explained, watching the last dragonfly, a crimson one, zoom through the trees.

"Oh."

Azure pulled out a paper that was floded into a tiny square. The warrior opened up the message, carefully. Ari then began to read the note aloud:

**Arianna Charday-**

Hey. We felt a strong surge of dark magic and also some earth elemental magic too. We sent Jade, Azure, and Pyro with this note because we can't track the wolf stone. The power of all our magic stones (and the elven sword) couldn't find even a trace of your magic. Please send us back a message so we know you are all right.  
**Kayla, Zan, Emma, and Oz**

Ari wished that they were here right now. She was a loner through and through, but she was also so cold because she didn't want them caught up in her battle. But the Spider Witch had turned their war into a fight where even innocents weren't safe. If all her friends were with her now, they could find the witch, deal with her, and then get home without trouble.

_'What should we tell them?'_ Frost asked. The mistwolf placed her head on her packmates lap and locked her eyes on their match. Two sets of ice blue eyes filled with sadnness and regret.

"The truth I guess. They deserve to know where we are. I'll add a personal touch, so they know I sent the message." Ari said, her eyes dancing playfully. Placing her hand on the ground, the warrior called forth rainbow seeds. Picking up a large one, she began to write in sparkling letters:

**Kayla, Zan, Emma, Oz and the rest-**

I'm fine, except for the fact I am twenty years in the past. The witch used my magic to open a portal to the past. I, of course, followed. It is awesome here! I've finally seen my Mom! She is really brave and tried to protect her friends even when I told her she would die if she fought! You have her eyes Z. You might not believe this but I miss you all and wish you were here. I'm scared and think that I've screwed up our future, but There is not much I can do when I don't know how to go home. This maybe the last time I can talk to you when The D-flies go home. But know this, Frost and I love you all. We may not show it, but we care so much for you that we have been shielding you from the witch to protect you. I hope all of you are alright.  
**Ari and Frost**

Ari finished her letter and placed the seed in the folded paper.

"Here, Azure. Say hi to the others for me, Pyro and Jade. I'll miss you." the warrior said, holding the three mini dragons in her arms, knowing that was, probably, her last connection to her friends and brother. Once the trio left, she would not speak to them for a long time.

_'Stay stong, my warrior. We will return, someday. Until then, we need to remain brave. Remember, I will never leave you. We are packmates forever and I won't let the witch tear us apart.'_ Frost said, her light blue eyes looked at her wolf-sister with so much love, they seemed to overflow with affection.

"I love you Frostfire. We will always be together. That is a promise. The Spider Witch will pay for what she has done to us. For killing my parents and our pack, she will pay with her life." Ari growled, burying her face in the white mistwolf's neck.  
---

"I can't believe that we are going to die at the hands of an enemy we haven't even faced. But the way that girl put it, we stood no chance anyway." Kara pondered. Lyra pressed her body against the blazing star's. The cat purred, attempting to soothe her friend's nerves.

"I'm not to sure about her. And her mistwolf isn't very warm and welcoming." Adriane said, her dark eyes filled with confussion. Storm looked at her pack mate with warm golden eyes.

_'Don't worry, Warrior. I'll never let you fight alone.'_ the silver mistwolf promised, locking her eyes with her bonded's.

"I'm going out to find whatever came through the first portal. It still could be out there, hurt and scared." Emily said, rubbing her healing stone. (This is during Secret of the Unicorn,Book 4)

"You're not going out alone." Adriane said, standing up, her wolf stone sparking with concern for the healer.

"I'll be fine." Emily said, while leaving the library. Kara and Adriane exchanged looks before sighing and submitting to their friend's need to be alone.  
---

Emily walked, quickly through the forest. She needed to clear her mind and cease the ache she felt from the injured creature that fled through the Ravenswood. Whatever it was, it was hurt badly. Her healing stone pulsed a warning.

Emily swung around. Behind her was the blue-haired girl and the white mistwolf. At the girl's wrist, a silver stone swirled with mistwolf and earth elemental magic.

"What do you want?" Emily asked, rather coldly. Ari didn't flinch.

"It isn't safe out here to be walking alone, expecially when your powers aren't offensive." the mage said. "Frost and I understand if you don't want to even hear our names again, but until we get home or defeat the Spider Witch, you and the others are in extreme danger. Your magic isn't as advanced as mine. I may sound conceded, but I don't want my present even more screwed up then it already is."

_'She means that we stand by you, healer.'_ Frost said, approaching Emily. The white wolf sat in front of the red-haired girl. Emily reached out and patted the mistwolf's silky fur. The healer noticed that the wolf's fur had spots of blood.

"Oh my God! You're hurt!" Emily said as she ran healing magic over the wolf. Frost had a lot more injuries then scratches. A few of her ribs were brused and her left hind leg had a strained muscle. Of course, being stubborn, the white wolf didn't say anything to her packmate.

_'Thank you.'_ Frost said, shaking her coat free of extra magic. She looked at her scowling wolf sister and grinned a sheepish wolf grin.

"Thanks for letting me know you had wounds." Ari held up her wolf stone, "I could have healed you."

_'Your no healer, Arianna! You're my warrior, pack mate.'_ the white mistwolf barked.

Emily watched the two. Something nagged her. Frost had called Ari warrior. Could that mean-. The healer had to stop herself from letting her jaw drop. Ari's face structure, her almost-black blue hair, and the the jewel at her wrist that glowed whenever she drew near Frost. Ari was Adriane's daughter and she carried the wolf stone!

"Ummm. Are you Adriane's daughter come back to save your mother"  
---

me: Hahahahahaha! Emily has figured out that the warrior's daughter has come back in time to save them! The plot thickens...

VampGirl: You soooo need a hobby. Something that doesn't involve computers.

me: Never! All me fav songs are on my computadora! (Hehe. Spanish 1 student)Like disturbed, Story of the Year, Good Charlotte, Breaking Benjamin, Crossfade, Barenaked ladies, Simple Plan, Limp Biskit, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Seether, Mystique, Etc. (there are too many to name!)

CJ: Yeah, you need a hobby. And you gotta stop headbanging. That is part of the reason you are so crazy.

me & VampGirl: Giving up headbanging is like you giving up Fred!

CJ: I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE MY FREDDY! HE IS MINE!!!!! BACK AWAY FROM THE FRED!

me: So easy to torture Red Bull man. Hey, CJ. Some body threw Fred out the window of my fourth story bedroom window.

CJ: NOO! I'm coming my precious Fred! jumps out windowtwitch You suck Shadow Fox versoin ITwitch

me, VampGirl& Fred:laughing our asses off

me: That was too good for words! Review me PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie!


	4. The Future Revealed

**me:** Cause I am on a supernatural high! Oh hi!. I just downloaded supernatural high. It is awesome for a prep song and it makes me happy! Happy, happy, happy! 

**VampGirl:** O........... K............ -/

**CJ:** Yeah and stop singing with your headphones on. No one else can hear the song and you look like an idiot.

**Fred:**I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more

I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betyal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?  
**Evanescence-Tourniquet**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any books by Racheal Roberts and don't own Tourniquet.

**SAYING OF THE DAY:** I've seen Elvis. He was sitting next to Bigfoot on the UFO.  
---

Ari tried to control her rising panic. Her heart thumped, painfully, against her chest. The wolf stone pulsed, reacting to her distress. Frost pressed against her pack mate's side.

_'Tell her. She derserves to know.'_ the mistwolf said.

"Yeah. Please don't tell anyone. They can't know. Time travel is dangerous and should never be attempted." Ari said, mentaly smaking her head for sounding like a teacher, "What I mean is that if anyone else knows, then things are gonna be really screwed up. You need to find the unic- the creature that came through the protal."

"How- Never mind. So, are you joining me?" Emily asked.

"Of course. Consider me a bodyguard. Sort of." the future warrior laughed. Her jewel shimmered, content with it's user's happiness.

"Can I see your gem?" the healer asked.

"Sure."

Ari held out her hand to Emily. The red-haired girl scrutinized the wolf stone. It glowed in response to the rainbow jewel. Silver fire snaked down the mages arms, filling them with the mistwolves calmness. It also sent images to the healer.  
**-VISION-**

A young girl cried as another mistwolf was dragged in, snarling. The mutant fairy created a sword out of dark magic and stabbed the wolf. Howling, the mistwolf exploded into mist that focased into the wolf stone. The girl screamed, her voice craking before her head fell, limply.

"Only one more my little warrior. And a pup. Not much magic wrench." the evil being cackled.  
**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The girl pulled her wrists out of the metal bonds. Her arms were coated with blood as she fled from her prison cell. She ran, feeling that her heart would break.

A low howl alerted her. She turned into a glass room. A pup stared at her with ice blue eyes. It's coat was grayish white and the wolf looked like it hadn't eating in days.

_'Pack mate.'_ the wolf said, placing her paws on the crystal cage. The girl felt a bond forming. She whipped fire at the glass prison, shattering instantly. The pup walked up to her, soft fur rippling with magic.

_'Sister?'_ the wolf asked.

"No. I'm the murderer of your family."

_'Pack mates. Now and forever.'_ the pup said, touching her nose to the wolf stone. Silver light flowed down the mistwolf, turning her white-blue. Deep aches were healed and fear was replaced with love.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, running her hands through soft, white fur.

_'Frostfire. Pack mates call Frost.'_ the wolf barked, looking into eyes that changed to the same hue as her own. now the two were twin souls, the last mistwolfs.

"I'm Arianna. That is the name I hear in my dreams. I lost my family too." the girl said, her newly blued eyes darkening into a deep shade of violet, before returning back.

_'Ari, let's run.'_ Frost barked, wagging her tail.

Girl and wolf began running, bound together forever.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Somethin's coming, mum." a little red-haired girl said to a woman with hair like flames. The woman looked up with brown eyes a squinted at the silvery mass approaching.

"Emma, get the others and tell them to go down in the safe house." the woman told her daughter. The girl nodded and raced off to tell her friends.

"Emily! What's up?" an tubby elf asked as he jogged to his friend. A red-gold stone glowed on his wrist. (A/N: Hey, everyone else changes, why not Ozzie?)

"See that foggy stuff. I'm getting familiar magic that I haven't felt in over a decade." Emily said. Her heart was having a frenzy, beating rapidly.

"Mistwolves? Can't be. The witch killed them a while after Adriane." Ozzie said. His black-brown eyes were concentrated on the distance.

"I'm going to try something." The healer let her head fall back and howled. It was rusty, seeing she hadn't been around wolves for a long time, but it did the trick, the mist was heading towards them. Two howls cut through the growing silence.

"Two mistwolves? I doubt the witch would let that much magic go." Ozzie said. He was growing nervous. Something didn't seem right. But he would worry later, the fog had arrived, forming two figures. A girl around ten and a puppy.

"My god. It's really a mistwolf." Emily said, stepping forward. The girl had different plans. She lept forward, snarling.

"Stay away from her!" she yelled, silver fire springing from the stone at her wrist.

"Emily, look at the girl's stone. It's the wolf stone." Ozzie said.

"Can't be. It's immposible. That baby died." the woman said.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here! I am real, you know! Flesh and blood!" the girl growled. The adults noticed that her arms were coated in blood.

"Oh my god! Let me help you!" Emily said, springing forward, healing stone raised. The wolf pup took this as an attack. It snarled, growling low in it's throat.

_'Stay away pack mate!'_ it screamed, forcing Ozzie and Emily to cover their ears, _'Sister no hurt!'_

"We won't hurt you! We want to help!" Emily said, sending healing magic to wash over the two younger ones. She felt warrior magic pulsing through the girl like a river. A deep conection to mistwolves was practically written on her forehead.

"We knew your mother. We were her friends and we want to be yours." the healer said, holding out her hand.

The dark- haired girl hesitated, but placed her hand in the womans. Emily felt such aching sadness, but a single ray of help, the last mistwolf and the last mistwolf mage, bonded forever.

"See. We don't want to hurt you. Would you like to meet your brother?" Ozzie asked. The girl cocked her head.

"Who are you?" she asked back.

"I'm Emily and this is Ozzie. What are your names?" the red- haired woman inquired.

"Ari. Arianna. And my pack mate, Frostfire." the young mage said. The wolf stone at her wrist pulsed pure wolf magic. Silver fire flowed over Emily and Ozzie. The elf laughed.

"God I've missed feeling the power of wolf fire. So, you wanna meet your brother, Zan?"

"Uh. What you think, Frost?" Ari asked the white wolf.

_'Seem nice. I with you.'_ the pup said, bumping against her sister's side.

"I'll go. I'm gone if you pull anything." the girl growled. Smiling, woman and elf led their friend's daughter home to Ravenswood.  
**-END VISION-**

Emily blinked. Ari was still smiling as if memories of her past hadn't just come flowing out of her magic. The healer realized that all of the things she had seen had taken up two or three seconds. The older girl didn't even know.

_'What is it, healer?'_ Frostfire's voice asked in her mind. All Emily could see was the frightened girl and lonely wolf pup protecting her new pack mate.

"Nothing. Thought I felt some wild magic, but I don't feel anything anymore. Must have been my imagination." the red-head quickly lied.

_'Trust what you feel. Instincts will never lead you wrong. I should know. I had to teach and learn at the same time.'_ the white wolf laughed, azure eyes dancing playfully.

Ari scowled, "You're making me sound like I didn't know about all that stuff, which I did. You were the dumb one, never having anyone but me to bug."

Emily laughed, though her eyes were dark. She was scared. Was what she had seen really their future? Were Emily and Ozzie the only ones around to raise their's and their friend's kids? Ari's years with the 'witch' seemed like more than anyone could handle. Seeing mistwolves killed and then forced to take their magic, their very soul, was horrible. The healer shuddered and touched her rainbow gem, pulling out all the courage she had kept dormant. She was going to need it.  
---

**me:** So whatcha think of this chappie? Emily has seen the future. Can she help Ari change it? Find out next time.

Check out Narri-chan's stories. They are awesome. Plus she is the only one who ever reviews me and leaves a NICE comment. THANK YOU NARRI-CHAN!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!!

B) :D :P


	5. A new twist in the plot

**me:** Happy! Happy! I have insparation! Yay! Woho! Party! 

**VampGirl:** Run..... Away..... Shit! AHHHHHH!!!!!!:::Runs as fast as her fat ass will let her:::

**CJ:** Yippie! Yeah, play that funky rap junk! Oh, oh! I know! Play Whathisface's song!

**me:** You know him better then I do Fred. ::shoves alien forward::

**Fred:** O-O'''''''''''. ::Gets dressed like a rapper::

Every woman go on to the dance floor, the dance floor

Every woman go on to the dance floor, the dance floor

Alright stop, Pajama time!

(Eminem- Lose it)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all.

**SAYING OF THE DAY:** (from charmed)

Warlock: I know you have something up your sleeves. This is too easy.

Pheobe: -Looks at herself and her sisters, who are all wearing tank tops- Hello. Sleeveless here.

---

Emily stared at the horse in front of her. It was beautiful, it's coat changing colors every few seconds. She reached her hand out, cautiously. The horse stepped back. Emily winced and lowered her hand. Her rainbow jewel sparked in disappiontment.

_'Easy, healer. Embrace her pain and let her know you want to help you.'_ Frost called out. the white mistwolf his in shrubbery, ready to protect her pack mate and the healer.

Emily nodded. She lowered herself to the ground and slowly raised her healing stone. The horse stared at the rainbow magic that shifted and lit the red-haired girl up like a Christmas tree.

The horse stepped forward and touched her nose to the rainbow jewel. Emily felt a rush of emotions coursing through her. Fear, anger, sadness, loss, and deep down, shame. The healer felt a strong bond with the horse. She hummed her song from her dream.

Something snarled and ran, full throtle towards girl and horse. Storm stood, protectively in front of Emily. The wolf's teeth were bared and a low growl vibrated in her chest.

"Storm! I made a connection with her! And I think I know what she is. I think that Lorieli is a unicorn." the healer gasped, remembering the name she had heard.

The silver mistwolf looked up, questioningly. Her golden eyes held doubt.

_'Are you sure?'_ Storm asked.

"I'm not sure. Ari, do you know?" Emily said, turning around. The blue haired girl stumbled out of the bushes. Twigs stuck out of her hair and there were faint scratches on her arms. Frostfire was perfectly clean and spotless.

"Uhh. I know but I don't want to mess to much stuff up. I'm hoping for a kill-the-witch-open-a-portal-go-home sort of deal. I will tell you that things get worked out and the magic web is saved for a while." Ari said, pulling out sticks from her hair.

"Thanks for your help." Emily laughed, rolling her eyes. Storm eyed Frost who was sneeking up on Ari. The white mistwolf tackled her pack mate.

Ari growled and pinned Frost to the ground before the wolf kicked up into the girl's stomach. Both stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Emily and Storm just looked at the two with confusion.

Without warning, Frost lept up and snarled, charging forward. Ari quickly followed. Storm raised her nose and sniffed the air.

_'Something is coming.'_ the silver wolf said simply, running towards the magic glade. Emily sighed and began jogging.  
---

The portal was open, wind blowing like a hurricane. Adriane and Ari both stood in fighting stances. Mother and daughter held up their own version of the wolf stone. Gold and silver wolf fire flared. Frostfire and Stormbringer stodd ready to attack at their pack mate's side.

Pink and red fire spread out from the portal. Teal light created another layer and calmed the flames. Four figures fell through followed by four creature.

"Ow! Get off me, Z! Oz! That's not the ground!" A whiny voice yealped.

Ari and Frost grinned, racing forward.

"About time you guys showed up!" Ari laughed at her friends.

"Ari! You're alive!" Emma cried, leaping to her feet. Diamond rubbed against the warrior's legs. The fox sighed, happily.

Z brushed himself off, only to be pulled into a hug by his sister. The blond boy raised his eyebrows.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again!" Ari laughed, hugging her brother tight.

"I can't breathe!" Z yelped. Windy squwaked at the warrior. His golden wings spread wide. He snapped his beak in anger. Ari pulled the griffin into an embrace.

Casa flicked her bald-tipped tail. She was watching the mages from the past. Kayla grinned, sensing a chance to socialize.

"Hi, I'm Kayla! This is my friend, Casa. And that's Z with Windy. Oz with Mandius. And Emma and Diamond." the blond girl greeted.

Kara stepped forward and wrinkled her nose. "You look just like me. Except your a little green. Need to throw up or something?" the Blazing Star asked.

Kayla blushed under her mother's scrutiny. "My skin is normally this color. I'm half goblin." she said. Ari winced.

"Just tell them our whole life story, why don't you." the warrior growled under her breath.

"Why not?"

"Didn't you read my letter?"

"What letter?"

Ari felt her jaw drop. "The one written in rainbow seed. The one I gave to your D-flys. The one where I said I was with our parents!" The blue-haired girl was now screaming at this point. The older mages stared at her. "Oops."

"Oh my god! You can't be serious." Z said, his brown eyes wide. He looked at Adriane then looked away. His eyes searched for Zach.

_'It is true. This is twenty years in the past.'_ Frost said, her voice almost eeirely calm.

"Holy shit! You talk!" Oz exclaimed.

"She never felt like talking to you." Ari growled.

"Hold on! You guys are uor kids?" Ozzie said, walking forward.

"Whoa! What happened to you, dad?" Oz said, gazing at his father.

"Gah! You look just like me when I was an elf!"

"I am an elf."

"Then your my daughter!" Kara said, shaking hands with Kayla.

"Hi, mom." Emma said, greeting Emily.

"And you are Zach's son." Adriane said, walking up to meet Z. The warrior looked at her daughter. "And you-"

"I'm yours." Ari said, suddenly finding her feet interesting.

"This is unbeliveable. But it's true. You look exactly like me." Adriane said. She reached out to shake Ari's hand, but bumped the wolf stone. A vision hit the warrior.  
---

**me:** Hehe. Review and find out what Adriane sees. Sorry for the delay but I have like five essays due before Christmas Vacation. NOT FUN! Oh shitaki, I have to start Bio.

**Narri-Chan:** Emily and Ozzie don't have kids. They are just the last ones left alive. Of course they die too, but You'll find out later. And thanx for suggesting everyone come to the past. I was just going to have Ari stuck in the past, but I like the idea of everyone together a lot better.

REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! o.O


	6. Seeing the Future

me: Thank you, my wonderful reviewers! I am loved! You provide more insparation then my lousy muses. 

VampGirl: I heard that! If you weren't a foot taler then me, and I wasn't trapped inside your computer, then I'd kick your fat ass!

me:Hey! Only I can make fun of my pudgy rear end!

CJ: I hate being the only male in the bunch. Fred, well.... You are just an alien that sings. You don't count.

Fred: T.T

me: Aww! I'm gonns give the little alien a big hug!

CJ: RUN FRED!

Fred: Something isn't right

I can feel it again

This isn't the first time you left me waiting

Sad excuses and false hopes high

I saw this coming still I don't know why I let you in (Good Charlotte- Predictable)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned these books, don't you think I wouldn't be writing on a FANFICTION site? No. Now call back the lawyers!

**Saying of the Day:** Of course I am a mature woman. You're such a stinkybutt poophead!  
---

**_((This chapter is Adriane's vision))_**

An older Adriane, around 20 years old, walked alongsdie Zach. She held a baby in her arms.

"Hi there! She is so beautiful, Zach." Adriane sighed. She stroked her daughter's chin, lovingly. Zach grinned and let the baby hold his finger.

"She looks like you. Except her eyes. They're mine." he laughed, his blue eyes dancing playfully. adriane punched his arm, gentley. She adjusted her daughter so the baby didn't fall.

"Yeah, I know. Daddy is trying to claim your eyes. yeah. And we're going to see big brother. Yeah." Adriane grinned. Her daughter giggled, grabbing her mom's hair. "Ow! Let go of mommy's hair!"

Zach laughed and took his daughter. "Aww. Did you hurt mommy? Yeah, I know. Mommy ain't a very good warrior anymore." Adriane smacked his shoulder. Her wolf stone sparked gold and silver, a warning signal that was ignored.

The Spider Witch slunk along the shadows. A corrupted power crystal clutched in her hand. She grinned in victory. The couple were preoccupied with their daughter and ignored the fact that they were going to be attacked. The witch lept and snapped a ring of green-yellow light at Zach, killing him instantly. Adriane screamed and ran, caring only for her daughter.

Sliding uder some bushes, she calmed the baby and hid her. The warrior lept to her feet and snapped her wrist, creating a chain of gold-silver wolf fire. She threw the magic at the witch, leaving no damage. The witch laughed and hurled another green-yellow beam at the woman, killing her.

Cackling, the Spider Witch stole the Dragon and Wolf stone from the mages. A cry made the witch turn. She moved aside some brush and uncovered the wailing baby. The wolf stone exploded with silver light that, protectively, encircled the child. Snarling, the witch placed the stone in her pocket along with the dragon stone(Lets pretend she has pockets).

The witch picked up the baby. She only cried louder, calling for her mother.

"Silence! I shall keep you around. You have the warrior's spirit, meaning that you will have great power. You also have the dragon rider's blood, giving you a link to the Drake. the wolf stone is at your beck and call and you will call the mistwolves, when the time is wright." the witch cradled the infant for only a second before she stuffed her in her robes.

Growing over the years, the girl became strong. her only desire to battle. The Spider Witch knew it was time to take the mistwolves when the child was only eight. She had the magic of all but two of the mages. The healer and the elf were the only ones left to fight. With the mistwolves, she would kill them then the children. The young girl she had taken would rule by her side, as an heir.

"Child! Come here! Take the wolf stone and call the mistwolf pack." the witch ordered. The girl noded and slipped the wolf stone and it's bracelet on her wrist. She snapped her wrist up, calling upon the magic within the jewel. Cool, misty magic rushed into her and she reached into it, summoning the mistwolves to her.

Howls cut through the silence. Nearly three hundred wolves rushed forward. A wolf with all black fur, except for golden paws, howled the loudest.

_'We have waited for you, warrior. Lead us through the darkness to Avalon. I am Moonrunner.'_ the pack leader stepped forward to greet the girl.

The Spider Witch walked forward. She grinned as a look of horror passed over the wolf's face.

"The warrior is now a dark mage. I have seen to this. The circle of mages under the light of the fairymentals was broken when I claimed Adriane's daughter as my heir."

_'No. Run! The warrior has betrayed us!"_ Moonrunner ushered his pack mates, in an attempt to save the wolves. Spider-like soldiers blocked their path, using the power of Avalon to trap the pack in giant crystals. They howled, anger and hatred burning in their eyes as they stared at the young girl.

"Why do they call me the warrior? She is dead. And I thought I was the child of a sorceress, killed by the warrior and her frineds." The girl said, turning her ice blues eyes to the witch.

"Of course you are a sorceress. They call you warrior beacuse they think that you are a good mage. But we both know you are evil."

The girl nodded, but held doubt. Seeing the wolves anger had left her shaken. She touched the wolf stone. it pulsed, weakly. She felt a tugging and the Spider Witch held the jewel in her hand.

"You will wear this no longer. Go to your room and practice your routine." the witch said, harshly. The girl nodded. She was used to being talked to in an angry tone. Sighing, she stretched herself out before beginning her work out.  
-  
End Vision--

Adriane jumped. Ari was looking into her eyes, wondering why her future mother shuddered. The warrior looked at each other for a moment before Adriane said:

"We need to call Zach and get his ass here."

"Why?"

"Because. I just saw our death"  
---

me: I did it agian! Hehe. I am sooo evil! I love it! Okay newho...

**DemonSlayer5:** thank you for the wonderful reader thing...And I CAN'T HELP IT! I need to do some cliffies sometimes. And this one was so fun to do because I knew people would review!

**WolfWriter501:** Does this chapter answer any of your questions. I hope so...I hate having people confused.

**IF I FORGOT TO WRITE BACK TO ANYONE, I AM SORRY!!**


	7. Oops

me:Hi. 

VampGirl: Shit. She's in a bad mood.

Cj: Sigh. What happened this time?

me: My Grandma ordered me to do some stuff and there was no room to do it, so when I told her, and she yelled at me.

VampGirl: You have one screwed up family.

me: I know! You should see Kie's fam. Mine is peachy next to hers.

CJ: Damn. I need to escape you people.

Fred:Lost and broken

Hopeless and lonely

Smiling on the outside, but hurt beneath my skin

My eyes are fading

My soul is bleeding

I'll try to make it seem ok

But my my faith is wearing thin (Good Charlotte-Fading Away)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own! Don't rub it in my face!

**Saying of the Day:** Help me heal these wounds, They've been open far too long.

---

The D-flies had opened a portal to Zach, at the comand of Kara. The sandy haired teen looked out in confusion and worry.

"Did all the animals get through safetly?" Zach asked.

"Yes, but you need to come here, now." Adriane said, pushing her raven hair behind her shoulders. Her wolf stone pulsed gold-amber light. Storm rubbed agianst her pack mate's side.

"Why?"

"Because, our children from the future are here and I saw us die." the warrior blurted.

Zach raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I mean positive. Last time I knew, you didn't have visions."

"I know, but your needed here." Adriane shut her eyes and told herself to say what was on her mind. Her and Zach were going to get married and have two children. Somehow, that didn't fit so well in many sentences. _Oh, isn't this a nice day. We're going to have two kids._

"Alright. I'll tell Moonshadow. Maybe I can get Drake to come. He's been dying to see you." Zach said, before a red nose was poking through the portal.

_'Maamaa!'_ the dragon wailed.

"Hi Drake." Adriane laughed.

_'Warrior.'_ a stubborn sounding voice said. Moonshadow's muscular form was shown. Around his neck was the fairy map, silver stars sparking.

_'It is good to see you, Moonshadow.'_ Storm said, gazing at the pack leader with an unreadable gaze. The silver mistwolf bowed her head slightly, a sign of respect to the black wolf.

Ari touched Frost's white-blue for comfort. Her head was spinning, seeing all the legendary warriors from this time. Z grinned and mock punched her arm.

"Now you've done it, little sis. You got the whole past coming to Ravenswood. Uh oh. I bet the witch is going to sense this power and come attack." the blonde boy mused.

"Not if we can help it." Ari snarled. She nodded to Frost and both faded to mist, blocking the magic that flared out, and would attract the Spider Witch. Emily looked up at all the mist, but shook her head.

A bright light flashed and three forms tumbled through the portal. Zach, Moonshadow, and Drake clambered to their feet. The red dragon was at Adriane's side in a flash. The dragon was now the size of a large dog, barely smaller then Storm or Moonshadow. The pack leader lifted his head and sniffed the air.

_'Another mistwolf is here. Smells like two, though I have never encountered their scent before.'_ Moonshadow said.

Ari winced and solidified. She walked forward and knelt in front of the pack leader. "It is me and my pack mate, Frostfire, who you sense." she said.

_'Why does Frostfire stay as mist?'_

"To block all the magic that is flying around. When me and Frost came through the portal, we had followed a great evil that intends to kill everybody. She will sense that you have arrived and attack." Ari explained. She sent a wave of magic to Frost, strengthening the mistwolf barrier.

_'I understand and will help.'_ Moonshadow's great body vanished to mist.

Ari walked to her friends. "I think we should leave for a little while and search the grounds." The others nodded and split up. The blue-haired warrior ran off in a different direction, and became mist. She joined Frost in hovering around the mages.

"-And then she just used a bit of magic and killed us both." Adriane said, facing Zach.

"I got a vision, too. I saw Ari as a little girl. I saw the witch killing mistwolves, just so Ari could steal their magic. She ran away and rescued Frost. Then there was me and Ozzie. We were the last ones left. Everybody else was dead." Emily said, shivering.

"Wait, if Kayla's my daughter and she's half goblin, then...._EWW!_" Kara exclaimed. She shook her head to clear the image she had gotten. Lyra gave her blonde friend an amused look.

_'Don't fret. You never know. You may-'_ the leopard was cut off when Kara wrapped her arms around the cat's neck and messed up her perfect fur.

"This is really bad. How could we let this happen?" Ozzie said, pacing in the middle of the group.

Frost returned to her wolf shape and walked forward.

_'You couldn't stop it. The witch stole eight crystals that harness Avalon's power. By killing the warrior and the dragon rider, she was able to convert the Drake to an evil monster. By keeping Ari, she was able to summon the mistwolves, by tricking them into thinking that that the warrior was alive and would help them. I was but a baby, barely born at the time, but I was the last left. I will fight the witch, no matter what.'_ the white mistwolf explained, her ice blue eyes shining, defiantly.

"The dragon rider? Are you talking about Zach?"

_'Yes. I must return to hiding your magic. Unless there is dire need, do not use your magic.'_ Frost ordered. She faded away, back into a ghostly fog, and joining Ari and Moonshadow.

"Okay. That explained a lot. How come we haven't heard of them?" Emily asked, looking up, hopefully.

_'You're turn.'_ Frost laughed. Ari rolled her eyes and reformed a little ways in the woods and ran out.

"Because they haven't gone flying all over the place, yet. It won't happen for a little while. And Frost told me, if your wondering." Ari turned, but a hand was on her shoulder. She winced.

"I saw you appear behind some trees." Zach's voice said.

"Oops. Uhh..Well for starters, I'm half mistwolf."

---

me: I am soo wicked, but I am in that mood. I'm really depressed right now and some reviews will make me happy and update faster.

I just have to say, check out Artemis, Dea Vita's fics. She really is a good author. I'm really liking her _-Circle of Fae-_ fic.


	8. Lead Us To The Future

Me: What up me peeps?

VampGirl: What..?

CJ: …The hell?

Me: Yay! You two are getting along!

VampGirl: We..!

CJ: ..Are not!

Me: Mmhmm

Fred: And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...  
(Missing-Evanescence)

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all! But beware of the trash cans! They are going to take over!

Saying Of The Day: If you consider 10 degrees a little chilly…You might live in New England.

-

Ari blushed fifteen different colors of red. She gave a shy grin and dissolved into mist. Frost laughed in her head.

'_Real smooth. Don't give away any secrets. Don't want the future changed.'_ the white mistwolf laughed.

'_Ha ha. Real funny. I'm leaving as soon as Kayla gets her ass in gear calls those mini dragons of hers.'_ Ari retorted. If she was solid, she would have had a pout on her face.

A crash and shriek and the future blazing star was in the magic glade. Her eyes were wide and Casa was on her tail, the panther baring her sharp fangs and flicking her bald-tip tail.

'_The witch has come!'_ the black cat exclaimed. She unfurled her silver wings and took to the air. She yowled.

Ari and Frostfire were solid in the blink of an eye. The blue haired warrior had her silver-blue wolf stone in the air and the white mistwolf was snarling.

"I have a welcome committee? I am honored." the Spider Witch cackled as she casually walked out of the forest. The dark Drake was at her side in a flash of dirty yellow light. The young Drake cowered behind Adriane and Zach who both had their jewels raised.

Ari leapt at the witch, but dark Drake swung his tail and hit her in the chest, sending her flying. Frost snapped and bit down on the dark dragon's neck. He screamed in pain and tried to claw her off, but Strom and Moonshadow were on him, tearing at his sides.

Ari cradled her possibly broken ribs. She took in a shaky breath and stood. She would not let her pack mate fight alone. She attacked again. This time, the witch intervened.

"Now, now Araña. Wouldn't want to bruise your ribs my little warrior."

"Shut up!" Ari snarled. She felt extreme hatred towards the mutated creature in front of her. She launched a silver-blue fire ball. The witch flicked it away and smirked.

"Loosing your touch? What a shame. I could have made you great but followed that damn wolf and turned against me."

"I'll never let you hurt anyone. Frost and me would die before another falls at your hand!" Ari snarled, attacking the witch head on, teeth bared and a fierce growl rumbling through her body.

The Spider Witch smirked and formed a yellow-green fireball. With the flick of her wrist, the fireball was soaring toward Adriane. The warrior created a gold-amber shield that could not withstand the blast. Ari's heart began beating faster and faster as the scene seemed to slow down. Frost, sensing her pack mate's distress, dislodged herself from her spot at the dark Drake's neck to burst into mist and reform in front of the warrior.

The yellow-green fireball hit Frost in the chest. The wolf's beautiful white-blue fur was burnt away and powerful muscles were exposed. The mistwolf howled and fell.

"Frost!" Ari screamed as she tore to her friend's side. The wolf's ice blue eyes were barely open and each breath took extreme energy. She sighed lightly and stared at her human friend.

'_Stay strong, Ari. I am always with you my wolf sister.'_ the wolf said as she closed her blue eyes and let out her last breath.

"No! Frost! Someone help me!" Ari screamed. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Emma and Emily were beside her, each raising their rainbow jewels. The gems sparked but didn't send out healing magic.

"I'm sorry, Ari. She's gone." Emma said, her head bowed.

"No! Take my magic! It can help!" Ari yelled. She forced her wolf stone to send all her power to the healing stones. The jewels flared and mother/daughter were screaming in pain, clutching their wrists.

Diamond barked and was beside Emma, dark eyes glaring at the young warrior. Storm and Lyra stood strong by Emily, using their magic to aid the healer. They too were glaring at the blue-haired girl.

Ari pulled back her magic and hugged Frost's body. She shook with grief and raised her head, staring holes into the clearly pleased Spider Witch.

"You killed her! Damn you! Burn in hell witch! I hope you are ripped apart by my pack and each part of you rots into nothing!" Ari said, cursing Frost's killer. The witch smiled and was gone.

Z ran to his sister, trying to comfort the grieving girl, but she snarled and set up and ring of silver fire around her and Frost's body. Everyone backed away. The mages from the present walked away, but the mages from the future were trying to reach their friend. She refused to even acknowledge their presence.

"I'm so sorry Frost. This is all my fault. If I was stronger, I could have saved you." Ari curled up beside her fallen friend, her cheek resting on the dead wolf's side. She wept till no more tears could fall.

Ari sat up. She was alone, everyone giving up the hope that she would come out of her shell. She drew her legs to her chest and stared into nothingness. With a flick of her wrist, Frost's body was buried under a thick layer of vines and small trees. She summoned the prettiest rainbow flowers she had ever produced. They shone white and blue.

'_Ari…'_ a voice that could have been the wind whispered. The warrior turned. Standing in the glade silhouetted in the moonlight, was Frost, or at least her ghost. The wolf was transparent but she was there. Ari ran to her side.

'_Ari listen to me. You must get everyone home at all costs. Too much has happened for the future to be even semi normal. The witch must die, but not at your hand. The warrior and the dragon rider must bring her down. Do you understand?'_

"No. Why are you here?" Ari said, her heart giving off a deep ache.

'_Your powers will grow greatly now that I have fallen. I will join my pack inside you. The pack is part of you and you need only look inside yourself to find us. Remember my words. I love you Ari…'_ Frost's ghostly form wavered and was gone.

Ari was knocked back. She grinded her teeth and forced herself not to scream. Power was pounding through her. She looked up into the sky, her eyes changing from ice blue to dark blue to purple to green to gold and back to their normal azure.

The blue haired girl stood. She was changed. She was a mistwolf in a human body and she intended to change that. Her pale skin suddenly grew thick deep blue fur. She fell onto four legs and her small frame grew slightly and raw muscle flexed under a shining blue-black coat. She howled and was gone in a cloud of mist.

-

The dark blue mistwolf ran along a shimmering silver-blue trail. She howled and called her pack to her. Wolves, hundreds strong were with her, each glowing the color of their coats. Leading them was the white mistwolf glowing blue.

'_Run with us sister.'_ the wolves called and the blue wolf could not refuse. She mingled into the running pack. The sound of paws on the ground was like thunder, but it was greatly out done by the sound of heartbeats.

'_Warrior, you must open the portal and lead the others back to your rightful time.'_ the pack said. The blue wolf stopped, sadness filling her icy eyes.

'_Must I return to a time where only pain is known? Where children cannot grow up without fear of the witch killing them or their family? I will not go back until the wrongs are righted.'_ the blue mistwolf said. The pack stared at her and she snarled in defiance

The white mistwolf walked forward, her gleaming coat out shining the other's.

'_Ari, my wolf sister, you must do what is right. You must do what your head tells you to do, not your heart. Your heart will only lead you to more heartbreak than anything the world has known. Follow what your head says and the wrongs will be righted.'_ Frost said. The pack was gone and in their place was a waterfall and a lake.

The deep blue water splashed lazily and sprayed Ari's face with a cool mist. She returned to her human form and sat on the shore, her eyes closed in peace. She sighed and let everything out.

'_Ari…Don't do what I said.' _Frost said from behind the girl.

"Why not?"

'_Because you deserve to do what your heart and soul tells you to do. I followed my heart and found you, the real girl behind the white skin and cold eyes. I found my pack mate. This is you. This lake and this forest. You have made a home for the pack where they are safe. The mist wolves will come back because of you. You are given the title warrior because of who your mother was and the jewel you wear, but you destiny isn't to fight. It is to restore the peace to the web and free the mist wolves._

'_You can ignore me and keep believing that you will kill the witch and save the web, but you will only delay your true destiny. Your real path as the wolf girl of Avalon. So show us our path and lead us to our new future.'_ Frost said. Ari smiled and embraced her friend.

"I believe every word you say, Frost. I love you."

Ari stood, touching Frost's soft fur one last time before she vanished; Teleporting back to Ravenswood. The former warrior raised her head to the moon and howled. Her wolf stone pulsed along with her heart and sent white-silver magic throughout the preserve.

Lorieli rose to her hind legs in the forest, her horn spiraling from her forehead. Silver fire licked over her body and she charged forward; _'Lead us to the future wolf girl.'_

The baby Drake lifted his head and flew up as far as his small wings would allow. Ruby dragon magic traveled around him; _'Lead us to the future wolf girl.'_

Strom and Moonshadow ran side by side, their powerful muscles crackling with gold wolf fire. They lifted their heads and howled; _'Lead us to the future wolf girl.'_

Lyra spread her golden wings and with a single beat, she was in the air, dust swirling below her. She let out a yowl; '_Lead us to the future wolf girl.'_

Casa, Windy, Mandius and Diamond sat beside each other, letting the wolf and earth magic fill them. They smiled and went to their respective bondeds; '_Lead us to the future wolf girl.'_

-

Me: That's all for today! I changed the title because I like this one better and I like it:P Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have had major schoolwork and writers block. Not really an excuse but o well.

REVIEW ME!


	9. And So It Ends

Me: Yeah…haven't updated in the longest time…I'M SORRY!

VampGirl: Calm. Down. Now. Before. I. Hurt. You.

CJ: What the…What is that?

Me: I really don't know and you will have to figure out my muses on your own.

VampGirl: You are more screwed up than us.

CJ: Dumbasses.

Fred:_ After all these images of pain, have cut right thru you,  
I will kiss every scar, and weep you are not alone...  
Then I'll show you that place in my chest where my heart still tries to beat._

_(Lipgloss and Black-Atreyu)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my warped and scary mind that is in my head so yeah.

Saying of the Day: You say 'dumbass' I say 'I know I am and you are a homo.'

* * *

The magic glade was covered in mist as mages and magical animals hid in waiting for their enemy. The two cats crouched, magical wings flared in preperation. Baby Drake peered out from behind Zach and Adriane. Windy circled overhead, eagle eyes searching. Diamond wove in and out of dimensions, there one moment and gone the next, leaving only a trail silver-blue sparkles. Mandius curled around Oz's legs, ready to protect his friend. Storm and Moonshadow were the magical cover.

"Mistwolf magic ain't gonna work." a voice said from seemingly nowhere. The group stiffened and looked around. There was only a flash of blue and silver. Diamond reappeared beside Emma, slitted eyes staring at something only she saw.

_'I can see you Ari.'_ the fox said. The said girl slid into view, rolling her eyes.

"You need to lift the mistwolf cover if you want the witch to come. She never got that magic and cannot sense through it."

Adriane growled at her future daughter as her pack mate materialized along with Moonshadow. The warrior turned dark eyes to the blue haired girl.

"So what do you want us to do now?" Adriane asked with a little sacasm laced into her voice.

"Make magic. Wave the jewels, make sure a flea could feel your magic on the world farthest away." Ari said as if it was obvious. The other mages grumbled and held up their stones. They willed their magic to work and raw power hummed through the air. The trees shimmered with gold, red, blue, green, silver, white, and orange light. As if a switch had been turned, the portal ripped open. Fragments of the dreamcatcher went flying throughout the glade. The animals threw themselves in front of the humans.

Lyra and Casa pummed their wings and prepared to take a full forces of the chaotic magic if needed. Storm and Moonshadow pushed their magic into the warrior's jewel as Adriane whipped up a golden shield. Diamond leapt up and caught dreamcatcher shards before they did damage to the mages. Windy, screeching wildly, put his body in front of Z so the boy would not receive any damage. Mandius, using his magic, circled overhead, clearing away the dust and clouding magic. Ari crouched and swung her wolf stone up, creating a silver-blue tendil of magic. She twisted the magic and made a swirling shield.

The Spider Witch, eight legs clicking on the packed dirt. The dark Drake snarled, yellow-brown fire flaring from the dragon's nostrils. Baby Drake growled from behind Zach, crimson flames licking over the dragon's nose. The two dragons were locked in a staring contest, but the younger would stand no chance in an actual fight. Zach took a protective step in front of his bonded animal.

Adriane, flanked by Storm and Moonshadow, held up her golden wolf stone. Amber magic flared from the jewel and slid over herself, the wolves and the healers.

Kayla pulled her unicorn jewel off the necklace it resided on. Magic coursed through the gem, ready to send to whoever needed it. Kara watched her daughter with facination in her sky blue eyes.

"Where did you get that?" the blazing star asked.

"From you, mom. You gave it to me before you died." Kayla replied, eyes still trained on the witch.

"Is that the unicorn jewel I gave back to the wild unicorn?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

Z held his sword in a defensive position. Windy, eagle wings spred, gave a battle cry, daring the witch to move. The young griffin was ready to fight.

Oz stood with his father on one shoulder and Madius on the other. The elf had his ferret stone in a ready position.

Ari, the most vocal fighter before, now stood in the back with a bored look on her features. Her wolf stone swirled lazily as the future girl yawned and slid to the ground, looking like she was going to take a nap. A phantom outline only Ari could see, sat beside her. Frostfire's spirit snorted as she took in the scene before her.

'_You really should have told them that your parents would take care of it.'_

'I should have but too late. Plus that final battle you told me about could happen years from now. And when this witch is destroyed, whose to say that the mages still won't die at the hands of the witch from this time?'

The ghost wolf huffed before turning and fading away into the forest. Ari smirked and let her hair fall back against the rough bark of the tree. She reached out with her earth magic and touched the tree's magic with her own. The tree gave a mental smile and reached out to her.

_Hello little sister._

'Hello great oak.'

_Another fight? The warrior needs to pick her battles more wisely._

'You should tell her that.'

Ari ended her conversation with the tree's laughter echoing in her head.

Adriane snarled, magic humming through her veins. Golden magic seemed to flare from her very skin as the wolf stone shone with magic. The mistwolves, crouching at her side, both gave unearthly sounds, growls vibrating through their chests. Mistwolf power hung in the air like a tapestry. The warrior threw back her head and lat the wolf song tear through her. Storm and Moonshadow both gave howls in reponse. Towards the back of the group, another chilling howl echoed.

Diamond, sleek fox tail flicking, seemed to fade into nothing before she reappeared behind the witch. The fox lept, sinking sharp teeth into the witch's back. The mutated mage cried out in pain as she reached around and grabbed the silver creature by the neck. Before the fox could react and save herself, she was thrown clear across the glade and hit a tree with a sickening thud.

Emma cried out in pain as she rushed towards her bonded animal. The witch reached out with horrible claws to grab the healer, but Emily jumped in front of her daughter. The healer found herself with sharp pinpoints of pain in her neck as she gasped for air. Emma cried out as she stood, torn between her dying Diamond and her mother, who would die if she didn't do something.

A silver and black blur crashed into the witch as the mistwolves snarled fiercely and ripped at the witch's spider legs with razor teeth. Moonshadow latched onto one leg and gave a violent jerk, breaking the limb. Storm, following the pack leader's example, tore at another leg. The witch, unbalanced, fell as the wolves continued to tear at her legs.

Dark Drake, roaring in protest at his mistress' attack, swung his tail and hit both wolves at their chest and sent them flying. They burst into mist before reforming beside Adriane.

Emily went rolling away from the witch where Lyra covered her escape by being a decoy for the Drake. The cat leapt into the air and lunged for the Drake's throat. The dragon swiped and hit the cat, sending her flying to the ground. Lyra used her strength to stop herself from hitting the ground with fatal results. Kara ran to her friend and pulled the cat away as Kayla used her fire magic to force the Dark Drake back.

Zach and Z lunged, both encases in crimson dragon magic as they jumped the witch. Z swung his sword, nearly hitting the witch had she not brought her fist up and used her mutated dragon stone to repell the boy. Zach, using the witch's distraction with Z to his advantage. He brought up his dragon stone and made an arc of ruby magic that cut through the witch's defensive shield. The once fairy snarled in anger as the Dark Drake put himself in front of his injured mistress.

Oz bit his lip as he watched the fight. What could the elf do to help? He was not a fighter like the warrior nor could he heal like ther healer or lend his magic like the blazing star. Ozzie, clining to his son's neck, gave the boy a reassuring squeeze before running to Emily. The ferret scrambled up the girl's leg and stood proudly on the girl's shoulder. The elf boy snorted in irony. His father had abandoned him for the person he had considered his mother. Madius curled his snake-like body around his mage's neck. The creature licked the boy's cheek affectionately.

Ari growled low in her throat. Her entire body longed to fight the one who had killed her pack mate. But the knowledge that she was not supposed to be involved in this war forced her to stay in the sidelines. She pounded her knee in frustration. The wolf stone at her wrist flashed in response to its wearers distress. The blue haired girl silently screamed for the spirit pack's counsul.

You get what you wish for because Ari found herself standing on the glowing spirit trail with phantom wolves running around her, howling their greetings.

'_Wolf sister. Run with us.'_

"No. I need your help."

'_What is wrong young wolf?'_

"I need to fight but you won't let me!"

'_You are not supposed to fight this war, young wolf. The warrior and the dragon rider must defeat the evil.'_

"But once we stop this witch, what is stopping the witch of this time to kill my family? To take over Avalon? To kill my pack? To take Frost away from me again?"

'_Frostfire will always be with you as will we. We are the wolves lost to the evil. You hold us and only you can save us.'_

Ari's widened as she realized what she had to do. A white wolf pushed through the ranks of the ghost wolves. Frost stood strong in front of her wolf sister.

'_My little one. Stay strong and I will return. Even if you die here, nothing is forever.'_

Ari nodded. She understood. The spirit trail faded away and was replaced by Ravenswood. Ari turned to face the witch. Her eyes changed from their normal azure to green to gold to purple to brown to a soft yellow to blue to dark blue and back to azure. She held up the wolf stone. The gem hummed with raw power. The other mage's jewels sparked in reaction and all turned to the girl with raised wrist.

"Mistwolves killed by The Spider Witch and whose powers have been wrongly given to me, I release you!"

Power exploded from Ari's wolf stone. The mages raised their arms in front of then faces to stop most of the wind that assaulted their cheeks. Ari got the worst but she stood tall as wolf after wolf ripped from her body. Her eyes were closed to block out the pain as an entire pack of mistwolves, a whole spirit pack stood strong in front of the girl that had housed them. Adriane, Zach, Storm and Moonshadow gasped as they watched in amazement.

Ari, strength spent and body physically drained, collapsed. Her skin was much pailer than usual. The wolf stone at her wrist was a solid white and seemingly dead. The mages from the future went to her, checking that she still breathed. She did, but barely.

The largest wolf in the phantom pack shook his vibrant coat before he raised his head and howled. The rest let the wolf cry tear through them. Adriane, Zach and the mistwolves responded. Baby Drake peered at the wolves with interest.

_'Witch! For destroying our pack and ravenging a once proud land, we shall destroy you.'_ the pack leader called. Moonshadow watched the ghost wolf with interest, perhaps seeing bits of himself in the other.

Dark Drake roared in challenge and the gost pack leapt as one, using their pure magic to drive back the dragon and made it cry in pain. The once proud dragon fell under the force of three hundred angry wolves. The witch looked up in horror before she was engulfed in wolves.

Adriane fell to her knees, apparently amazed that it was over. Storm pressed her silver body against her pack mate. The warrior wrapped her arms around the mistwolves neck. Zach knelt beside baby Drake and hugged the innocent dragon, hoping that by holding the dragon, he would never become evil.

Kara put her hand on the tired Lyra's shoulder as the cat washed the blood on her fur. The blazing star watched her bonded, knowing how close she came to loosing her.

Emily put and hand on Ozzie as the ferret hugged her neck. He wanted to keep her close to him as he could. She had come so close to loosing her to the witch. Had Storm and Moonshadow not acted, she would not be living.

Adriane turned to see if her daughter was okay, but all the future mages were gone. All that was left was a blood stain. But the evidence that they were there, faded. The memory of the battle also left. Time seemed to reverse as everyone went back to what they were doing before a mysterious girl and an overprotective mistwolf came to the magic glade, fighting a spider demon and a dark dragon.

* * *

20 Years Later…

An adult Adriane scowled, looking over the glade for the familiar flickers of blue and white. There it was. Adriane whipped her wolf stone across the earth and a girl in her early teens tripped, while a white mistwolf laughed. Arianna Charday glared up at her mother through muddy bangs. She pushed herself out of the mud. Glancing at Frostfire, the girl tackled the mistwolf so the wolf's shimmering white fur was caked in mud. Adriane laughed at the antics of her daughter and the wolf.

"Come on now. Everyone is getting together and you are coming."

"But mom…Do I have to? They always are so smiley and like to annoy the hell out of me. And what about poor Frost? Think she deserved the fawning over she will get?"

_'What if I like attention?"_ the wolf asked. She gracefully stood, shook her fur free of mud and trotted towards the manor. Adriane raised an eyebrow at the girl still in the mud.

"Fine. I'm coming."

* * *

The mages watched as the scowling Ari and Zan seemed to stay towards the back while their bondeds happily mingled with the crowd. Kara winked at Adriane and placed a dance CD in the player before sweeping over to pull Zan into a dance. Zach took his wife's hand and pulled her into a dance.

Ari growled. This party was stupid. Slipping out the door, she lost herself in Ravenswood, her home. She could feel the loving prescence her mother told her was the mistwolf Stormbringer. The young mage reached out with her magical senses and let the warm magic wash over her. A firm yet gentle body pressed itself against her and Ari leaned down to wrap her arms around Frost's neck. The next journey of warrior and mistwolf had begun.

* * *

Me: That is the end my friends. And the saying of the day, I don't mean to offend anybody. I am close friends with a gay guy and a few bi girls/guys. So there. Review cause I know you love me. 


End file.
